With You
by Shiroi no Tsuki
Summary: Kagome adalah gadis SMU biasa yang menyukai seseorang dikelasnya.. Tapi orang itu telah mempunyai kekasih, disisi lain ada seseorang yang juga menyukainya.  Warning:AU,OOC de'elel...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: TAKAHASI RUMIKO**

Matahari enggan menampakkan sinarnya, karena pagi yang berawan gelap ini sedang turun hujan.

"hufh, menyebalkan. Pagi-pagi begini sudah hujan, aku jadi kerepotan untuk pergi kesekolah"

Gumam seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya, ia berjalan sendirian ditengah hujan yang agak lebat dengan payung yang di pegangnya, Gadis itu bernama kagome.

Tak terasa waktu telah berlalu dengan cepat, Kagome telah sampai kesekolah yang ia tuju. Kagome perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menyelusuri koridor didepannya hingga dia sampai pada satu ruangan, yaitu ruang kelasnya.

SRAAK!

"Ohayou!", sapa Kagome dengan semangatnya

"Ohayou! Kagome-chan". Sapa teman Kagome. Rin, tak kalah semangatnya

"Keh!", desis Inuyasha yang berada dibangku pojokan kiri dekat jendela saat melihat kedua tingkah gadis aneh itu yang selalu keliatan bersemangat .

"Hn", sahut Sesshoumaru yang duduk disamping Inuyasha sambil membaca buku kesayangannya.

"Apa sih!, cuma'hn'hn' saja? Dasar!", gerutu Inuyasha kesal.

'_Bodoh_' ucap Sesshoumaru dalam hati, karena kalau di mengucapkan kata 'Bodoh' itu dengan I nuyasha secara langsung ia pasti akan marah, karena sekarang mungkin ia tidak mau berdebat dengan makhluk itu. Hingga ia terus membaca buku kesayangannya itu tanpa mendengarkan omelan Inuyasha yang berada disampingnya.

Inuyasha dan Sesshoumaru adalah dua sahabat sejak dari kecil, mereka memang berbeda dan selalu berdebat dalam hal apapun. Tapi, walaupun begitu mereka selalu tetap bersama.

**TING TONG TING TONG **

Bel masuk jam pelajaran pertamapun di mulai. Tapi, mereka tetap ribut seperti kelas pada umumnya jika sensei yang mengajar jam pelajaran mereka masih belum datang. Setelah sensei yang mengajar jam pelajaran tersebut datang baru anak-anak dikelas tersebut diam.

Jam pelajaran telah lama berakhir, tapi disana masih ada Kagome dkk.

"Kagome, kami duluan yaa!", ucap Rin, Sango, dan Kikyo bersamaan.

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok!" sqahut kagome tersenyum, sekarang ia hanya berada diruang kelas yang sepi dan tidak ada seorang pun yang berada di sana kecuali kagome. Tetapi disana masih ada tas-tas siswa yang berada di meja-meja mereka masing-masing itu menandakan bahkan masih ada murid yang belum pulang dari kelas tersebut , kebanyakan dari mereka pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari buku-buku yang mereka perlukan utuk tugas sekolah.

Kagome mendesah kecil dan duduk dikursinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lipatan tanganya yang berada di atas meja "Malas pulang~ dirumah sendirian tidak ada siapa-siapa", gumamnya yang masih berada dikelas tersebut.

Kemudian Kagome bankit dari duduknya dan menengok kesegala arah di kelasnya "Sepi…", gumamnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah jendela kelas dan mata melihat kearah luar pemandangan dari balik jendela itu masih jelas terlihat kalu hujan masih belum reda.

"Disini juga tidak ada seorang pun", ucapnya entah kepada siapa dia berbicara, sendiri mungkin.

Gadis itu berbalik menuju arah pintu kelas tapi sebelumnya dia menuju mejanya dulu untuk mengambil tasnya "Pulang ah~~", desahnya panjang sambil berlari kecil. Tapi, tiba-tiba.

**DUKKK!**

"Awww! Ittai!", Kagome meringis karena menabrak sesuatu dihadapannya , gadis itu mencba melihat apa yang menghalangi jalan pintu untuknya keluar sambilmemegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut karena benturan tadi. Dia melihat sepasang kaki yang cukup besar berarti seseorang yang menabraknya tersebut adalah seorang laki-laki , hingga sampailah pandangan Kagome pada objek wajah seorang pria tersebut. Ia tersentak kaget melihat orang yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

TBC

Maaf kalo masih ada kesalahan di cerita ini *nunduk-nunduk*

Karena aku author baru yang masih ga jelass he he he he *nyengir*

Yap, akhir kata review!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLIAMER: TAKAHASHI RUMIKO**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO'S, De'el el**

**PAIRING: Masih belum ditentuin**

**GENRE: ROMANCE/DRAMA**

**PREVIOUS STORIES: **

**DUKKK!**

"Awww! Ittai!", Kagome meringis karena menabrak sesuatu dihadapannya , gadis itu mencba melihat apa yang menghalangi jalan pintu untuknya keluar sambilmemegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut karena benturan tadi. Dia melihat sepasang kaki yang cukup besar berarti seseorang yang menabraknya tersebut adalah seorang laki-laki , hingga sampailah pandangan Kagome pada objek wajah seorang pria tersebut. Ia tersentak kaget melihat orang yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

**-WITH YOU-**

**-CHAPTER 2-**

'Se sesshoumaru!' Gumam kagome dalam hati setelah lama memperhatikan makhluk dihadapanya.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat" K ata Sesshoumaru pada Kagome tanpa melihat lawannya bicara, ia berlalu begitun saja melewati Kagome berjalan kesebuah meja yang berada di samping kiri pojokan untuk mengambil tasnya di atas meja tersebut.

"Se-seharusnya kau yang liat-liat dulu sebelum masuk kelas!, agar aku tidak menabrak mu" Sahut Kagome marah ketika ia sadar dari bengongya dan blusing seketika mengingat kejadian tersebut mengingat ia sangat jarang bicara atau bahkan hanya bertegur sapa pada Sesshoumaru

"Tidak pulang?" Tanya Sesshoumaru dengan nada datar setelah mengambil tasnya dari atas mejanya tanpa menghiraukan protes dari Kagome tadi

"Tidak" Jawab Kagome sarkastik tanpa menoleh pada Sesshoumaru mencari arah pandangan lain untuk m4nghindari wajah dinginnya"Diluar masih hujan aku malas pulang " Sambungnya berbohong; bukankah dia tadi ingin pulang?

Sesshoumaru berjalan menuju pintu tepat dimana Kagome masih dengan enaknya berdiri tanpa berpindah tempat sejak insident tadi, hingga akhirnya merekapun saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Tetapi, Kagome masih mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sesshoumaru yaitu mengarah pada tembok didinding kelasnya , kemudian Sesshoumaru mengangkat tangan kananya dan mepuk kepala Kagome sambil mengusapnya pelan dengan wajah masih tanpa ekspresinya. Kagome menolehkan kepalanya dari tembok yang dipandanginya tadi kearah wajah Sesshoumaru dan memutar bola matanya kearah mata yang begitu dingin juga sangat menyebalkan bagi Kagome, tetapi tidak untuk para penggemar Ssshoumaru yang selalu memuja-mujanya setiap bertemu dengannya. Mata merekapun saling bertemu dan beradu dalam waktu yang cukup lama, tiba-tiba wajah kagome terasa panas dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya saat menatap mata orang itu terlalu lama hingga wajahnya memerah padam.

'Apa yang ingin orang ini lakukan terhadapku ?' Tanya batin kagome

"Jangan terlalu lama dikelas!" Ucap Sesshoumaru yang bisa dibilang kata tersebut adalah perintah bagi Kagome. Ia pun segera menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Kagome dan berjalan melewati Kagome yag masih diam ditempat.

Saat tersadar dari ucapan Sesshoumaru tadi Kagome berbalik arah kebelakang untuk mengarah pada tubuh Sesshoumaru yang telah membelakinya "Memangnya kenapa? Apa urusamu berkata seperti itu ? kau ini menyebalkan" Teriak kagome pada pria yang membelakinya tersebut , sedangkan Sesshoumaru masih saja berjalan lurus kearah koridor tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata kagome tersebut, melihat hal itu Kagome menghentakkan kaki kanannya kesal dan dia segera berlari menyusul Sesshoumaru setelah dia telah sampai pada hadapan Ssesshoumaru Kagome menjulurkan lidahnya " aku duluan, jaa" kata Kagome lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya untuk menghindari tatapan tajam yang akan Kagome dapatkan nantinya jika ia terus berada disitu.

Sesshoumaru melengkungkan bibirnya pertanda sebuah senyum yang sangat jarang ditunjukkanya kepada orang lain, senyuman itu hanya ditunjukkannya pada Kagome tanpa sepengetahuan gadis yang diberikan senyuman tersebut, dia menatap punggung Kagome yang semakin menjauhinya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di lobi sekolah Kagome terhenti langkahnya karena hujan yang saat ini sedang berlangsung semakin deras dari sebelumnya "Huwaaa! Makin deras, bagaimana aku bisa pulang?" Keluhnya sambil bersandar di tembok samping pintu keluar sekolah.

Tak berapa lama sesosok yang di tinggalkan Kagome tadi datang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sesshoumaru.

'Se Sesshoumaru, mau apa lagi dia? oh iya ya dia kan juga mau pulang' batin Kagome saat melihat Sesshoumaru

"Tidak jadi duluan**?**" Tanya Sesshoumaru meng hampiri kagome yang sedang memandangnya tidak suka

"Tidak jadi, hujannya masih deras.." Jawab Kagome ketus tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sesshoumaru

"Apa perlu kuantar pulang? Tidak baik seorang gadis sendirian ditempat seperti ini" Tawar Sesshoumaru kepada Kagome sambil membuka payungnya dan berjalan untuk menerobos hujan yang masih sangat deras tersebut "Apa kau tidak takut?" Tanyanya lagi

"U untuk apa aku takut" ucap Kagome gugup

"Ya sudah, jaa Kagome" Sambung Sesshoumaru lagi hingga bejalan melawati derasnya hujan, Kagome memutar bola matanya kesegala arah dan tidak mendapati siapapun disana kecuali dirinya juga Sesshoumaru yang sedang berjalan memunggunginya. Itu artinya jika dia ditinggal oleh Sesshoumaru di loby tersebut maka ia akan sendirian di sekolah yang besar ini walaupun masih ada siswa-siswi yang masih berada di dalam sekolahan tapi bukankah hanya ia yang sendirian ditempatnya sekarang berada lagi pula martahari sudah mulai tenggelam kearah barat menandakan bahwa hari sudah sore dan ia harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya dirumah nanti. Iapun berpikir sejenak sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang lumayan gatal karena berpikir terlalu banyak(?). Setelah berpikir beberapa saat akhirnya Kagome memutuskan untuk ikut Sesshoumaru.

"E eh tunggu, Sesshoumaru" Panggil Kagome setengah berteriak

"hn?" Sahut Sesshoumaru menoleh kearah suara yang telah memanggilnya tadi

"Ano... ah tidak jadi!" Ucap Kgome, mungkin dia terlalu gengsi untuk mengucapkan 'aku ikut' kepada orang yang sedang memandangnya saat ini atau karena sesuatu hal yang lain? entahlah, hanya Kagome yang tau

"Ayo ikut" Ajak Sesshoumaru kepada Kagome, mungkin dia mengerti untuk apa Kagome memanggilnya lagi karena itulah ia mengajak Kagome. Kemudian Sesshoumarupun melanjutkan perjalannaya(?).

"Tunggu aku!" Teriak Kagome sambil berlari menghampiri Sesshoumaru yang berjalan agak lambat karena menunggu gadis yang sedang berlari menghampirinya. Kagome pun telah menghampiri Sesshoumaru dan berjalan beriringan dengan satu payung yang dipegang oleh Sessoumaru, jika dilihat mereka seperti sepasang kekasih. Tapi, sayang mereka bukan lah sepasang kekasih mereka hanya teman satu kelas yang sangat jarang bertegur sapa karena Sesshoumaru adala tipe orang yang cukup pendiam dan jarang bergaul kepada teman-temannya kecuali kepada Inuyasha teman sebangkunya sekaligus sahabat terdekatnya yang mengetahui emua tentang kepribadian Sesshoumaru.

'hufh~ coba saja kalau Inuyasha yang sekarang berada disampingku saat ini, aku pasti sangat senang berdua satu payung dalam keadaan hujan seperti ini.' Batin Kagome dalam hati di sepanjang perjalanannya menuju keruma. Dia tidak akan pernah menyangka atau membayangkan sedikitpun kalau dia akan mengalami hal seperti ini daloam hidupnhya diantarkan oleh orang yang paling menyebalkan baginya, bahakn saat ini dia merasa sedang berda bersama mayat hidup karena kulit Ssesshoumaru yang kelewat putihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah beberapa lama Kagome berjalan bersama Sesshoumaru tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Akhirnya dia hampir sampai kerumahnya

"Sesshoumaru aku sudah sampai, sudah sampai cukup disini saja selanjutnya biar aku bejalan sendirian. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu" Kta kagome dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan

"Baiklah"Sesshoumaru mengangguk

"Maaf, merepotkanmu" Ucap Kagome lagi sambil membungkukkan badannya"Sampai jumpa besok" Sambungnya lagi.

Tanpa menjawab salam perpisahan Kagome Sesshoumaru terus berjalan menuju rumahnya, Kagome hanya mendesah pelan sambil berjalan dan membuka payung yang dimilikinya memasuki gang yang agak luas itu untuk menuju rumahnya. Ia sedikit kesal karena Sesshoumaru tidak membalas salam perpisahannya bahkan menolkeh kearahnya saja pun tidak.

Di sisi lain Sesshoumaru masih berjalan menelusuri tanah yang basah karena hujan yang mengguyur " sampain jumpa, Kagome-chan" Gumamnya dan menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang sangat samar bahkan orang-orang pun tidak menyadari senyuman tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagtome telah sampai menuju rumahnya, swekarang ia sedang mandi dan setelah itu menyiapakan makan malamnya untuk dirinya sendiri . Kagome tinggal dirumah sendirian karena ia ingin hidupmandiri tanpa membebani orangtuanya, ia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri sudah sangat lama yaitu saat ia lulus SMP ia memilih tinggal kerumah orangtuanya yang lama.

Setelah makan malamnya telah habis dia langsung meuju kamar pribadinya yaitu kamar tidur dan langsing merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur yang empuk miliknya. ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan memikirkan seseorang yang disukainya telah lama, tak beberapa lama ia pun terlelap ke alam mimpi untuk memimpikan orang yang disukainya tersebut.

**TBC**

**Huwaaa o akhirnya selesai juga, semoga di chapter ke dua ini lebi baik daripada di chapter kemarin**

**yap akhir kata review! ^^`  
**


	3. My Bento!

Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

With You © Shiroi no Tsuki

Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO'S, Pairing Undetermined, DLL.

.

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

.

.

A/N: kyaaa telah sekian ama hiatus akhirnya Tsuki punya kesempatan untuk menulis lagi fic ini… mungkin sudah pada lupa dengan cerita ini, tapi semoga saja masih ada yang mau baca dan mereview ni fic. Dan hontou ni arigatou buat **Moku-chan** yang udah ngingetin saya buat ngelanjutin fic ini yang emang udah terabaikan selama bertahun-tahun ^^'

Selamat Membaca^^.

.

.

-Chapter 3-.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah kembali mengawali aktifitas yang dilakukan Kagome, sekarang ia berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya. Seperti biasa, ia bersenandung riang sembari menyapa beberapa orang siswi yang ia kenal di sepanjang koridor tersebut.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika telah sampai pada tujuannya—ruang kelas—

Gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu menggeser pintu kelas dengan perlahan, "Ohayou!" Sapanya pada penghuni kelas yang ada disana.

Beberapa temannya pun menyapa kembali Kagome dengan semangat, dengan senyuman cerianya, Kagome kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang jenjang ketempat duduknya.

Seperti biasa, dirinya mulai melakukan aktifitasnya di pagi hari—membaca sebuah buku—yang teman-temannya saja masih belum mengetahui buku tersebut karena cover buku yang sekarang dipegang oleh Kagome memiliki sampul yang sengaja ia balutkan pada buku tersebut.

Dengan diam ia membaca buku yang sedang dipegangnya, sesaat pemuda bermata caramel menghampirinya dan meletakkan buku yang dipegang pemuda itu dia atas kepala Kagome hingga membuat sang empunya mendelik kesal akan perlakuan pemuda tersebut, hampir, hanya hampir ia ingin marah pada pemuda yang sedang mengagetkannya itu jika saja pemuda bermata caramel itu bukanlah Inuyasha.

Sesaat ia menghela napas untuk sekedar menenangkan emosinya yang sekejap mulai naik, Kagome sedikit menghela napas agar jantungnya yang berdetak kencang mulai menghentikan detaknya hingga menjadi normal.

"Kenapa kau meletakkan buku itu ke kepalaku?" Tanya Kagome sedikt kesal akan tingkah yang diberika Inuyasha.

"Keh! Kau mengganggu pemandangan jika kau membaca seperti itu!" Jawab Inuyasha ketus, benar saja Inuyasha yang sedari tadi memandangi objek yang duduk berada didepan Kagome itu terhalang olehnya akibat cara membaca Kagome yang duduk dengan mengangkat buku itu sehingga menghalangi Inuyasha untuk memandangi gadis yang duduk tepat didepan Kagome. Lagi pula kenapa ia malah memilih duduk dibelakang Kagome jika ingin memandang gadis yang selama ini ditaksirnya itu.

Sedikit sebal Kagome menghembuskan napas kesal, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'menghalangi pemandangan'?" Suara Kagome naik satu oktaf dari sebelumnya.

Inuyasha hanya mendengus dengan ucapan Kagome, wajahnya ia alihkan kearah samping memandang objek yang sekarang malah menambah moodnya semakin buruk!

Sesshoumaru, pemuda tersebut entah apa yang telah diperbuat Inuyasha sehingga membuatnya menatap tajam kearah Inuyasha yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang kesal.

"Berisik!" Ucap Sesshoumaru setengah mendesis, ia terganggu akan pembicaraan Inuyasha yang selalu memekakan telinganya itu.

Inuyasha hanya menghela napas, entah kenapa mood orang-orang disekelilingnya sekarang terlihat sedang buruk. Ia hanya mendesah pasrah akan objek yang tadi dipandanginya kini terhalang oleh tubuh Kagome yang duduk didepannya.

**.**

**.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.**

**.**

Siang menjelang, hari bukannya semakin cerah sekarang malah semakin menggelap dan siap menumpahkan air matanya lagi.

Istirahat kali ini sepertinya Kagome tidak bisa menyantap bekalnya di taman sekolah, hari ini dirinya hanya sendiri tanpa kehadiran teman-temannya karena kesibukan mereka yang mengurusi klub sekolah masing-masing.

Sepertinya hanya dia yang tidak mempunyai kerjaan yang bisa ia lakukan, gadis itu sekarang masih duduk di bangkunya.

Sepertinya ia hanya akan menyantap bekalnya dikelas, sendirian…

Kata 'sendirian' menjadi berputar berulang kali ketika ia menyadari tidak ada satu pun teman sekelasnya yang berada di kelas.

L;agi, Kagome menghela napas entah yang sudah keberapa kali.

Dengan cepat ia membuka kotak bentonya dan menyantap makanan yang tersedia didalamnya, dengan tergesa ia terus memasukkan makanan itu kedalam mulutnya yang tanpa ia sadari seorang pemuda telah memasuki kelas Kagome dan mulai menghampiri gadis itu.

Kagome masih sangat asik mengunyah bentonya sambil memandangi langit yang menitikkan butiran air hujan.

Hingga tanpa ia sadari pemuda yang menghampirinya itu duduk disebelahnya dengan memakai kursi yang ia tarik kearah meja Kagome—dan tidak menimbulkan suara decitan sama sekali— dengan cepat tangan kekar itu meraih salah satu isi dari bekal Kagome lalu mengunyahnya perlahan menikmati rasa dalam indera pengcapnya.

"Lumayan…" Ucap pemuda itu sekenanya sekedar untuk mengomentari rasa dari bekal milik Kagome.

Namun, komentar itu sangat tidak berlaku bagi Kagome yang sekarang dirinya mendadak berdiri dan memasang wajah horror didepan pemuda tersebut.

Tubuhnya menjadi kaku, sejak kapan pemuda dingin ini berada di kelas? Duduk disampingnya pula? Ia sangat tidak menyadari kehadiran pemuda ini!

Dengan mengurut dada, akhirnya kagome bisa menenangkan dirinya dari keterkagetannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya kagome sembari duduk kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Sudah jelas 'kan? Menikmati bentonya Kagome dan ia kembali mengambil bento milik Kagome dengan tangannya yang putih itu, sekejap ia langsung mengunyahnya lagi.

Kagome segera mengangkat kotak bentonya dari atas meja miliknya ketika menyadari pemuda menyebalkan di sampingnya ini telah mengunyah bento miliknya tanpa seizinya!

Pemuda bermarga Taishou itu hanya diam memerhatikan Kagome yang bertingkah berlebihan, seperti dia hantu saja.

Masih dengan mendekap kotak bentonya, kagome mencoba kabur dari pemuda tersebut. tapi bagaimana caranya? Sekarang ia telah terhimpit tembok di sampingnya dan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu—Sesshoumaru—merentangkan tangan kanannya tepat pada kotak bekalnya membuat Kagome mengernyitkan alis tidak mengerti.

"Kemarikan bekal itu!" Perintahnya dengan nada datarnya yang menyebalkan.

Mata hitan Kagome sedikit membulat, yang benar saja! Ini bento miliknya! Kenapa ia harus menyerahkan bekalnya pada pemuda itu?

"Ti-tidak! Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin memakannya!"

"Kau beli saja sendiri makanan di kantin!"

"Aku ingin bento buatanmu!"

Kagome terperangah akan jawaban Sesshoumaru barusan, pemuda itu dengan wajah datarnya menjawab semua ! baru kali ini ia melihat pemuda dingin itu berbicara begitu lantang dengan dirinya.

Ia kira Sesshoumaru hanyalah seorang makhluk yang selalu pendiam pada perempuan.

Sesaat mulut kagome hampir terbuka ingin mengucapakan sebuah kata ketika pemuda itu dengan cepat menyelanya dengan merampas kotak bento itu dari dekapan Kagome.

Setelah mendapatkannya, Sesshoumaru berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduknya yang berada satu baris di belakang samping Kagome duduk setelah ia meletakkan kembali kursi yang sempat ia gunakan tadi kesemula.

Kagome masih belum sadar dari keterbengongannya ketika pemuda Taishou itu mulai duduk di tempat duduknya sendiri.

Perlahan kepalanya menoleh kearah Sesshoumaru, dengan cepat ia mencoba untuk mengambil bentonya lagi, itu adalah miliknya 'kan? Kagome berhak untuk mengambil haknya. Namun dengan cepat pemuda itu kembali mengelak, Sesshoumaru mengambil sebuah makanan dari kotak tersebut dengan sumpit dan kembali mengunyah makanan tersebut tanpa memperdulikan Kagome yang berusaha mengambil bekalnya kembali.

Sungguh pemuda ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

Selang beberapa menit Kagome dengan usaha gagalnya untuk merebut bentonya kembali, ia pun menyerah dan merelakan bekalnya dimakan habis Sesshoumaru.

Batinnya meringis akan perutnya yang masih belum terisi, ia hanya sempat memakan sedikit dari bento buatan miliknya.

Dengan tenang Sesshoumaru meletakkan kotak bekal beserta supit yang ia pakai itu diatas mejanya, sungguh Ia sudah merasa sangat kenyang sekarang, pemuda itu melirik kesebelahnya yang masih memperlihatkan wajah memelas Kagome akan isi bentonya yang sudah habis ia makan.

Pemuda Taishou itu hanya diam sembari menyodorkan kotak bento milik Kagome yang sudah kosong padanya, "Besok kau buatkan aku bekal!" Perintahnya.

Kagome merengut dengan perkataan pemuda tersebut, dengan segera ia mengambil kotak bekalnya yang sudah kosong dan membawanya ke atas mejanya.

"Kau akan membayar semua ini, Sesshoumaru!" Ucapnya sedikit berteriak masih tidak rela akan bentonya yang sudah dimakan habis itu.

Sesshoumaru hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh akan perkataan gadis barusan.

Sekarang yang bisa Kagome lakukan hanyalah menahan gejolak bunyi yang berada di dalam perutnya yang sampai sekarang memintanya untuk mengisinya dengan makanan. Yah paling tidak ia harus menahannya sampai bel pulang nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.**

**.**

Rinai hujan yang mengguyur bumi makin melebat tatkala awan di atas permukaan langit makin menggelap, Kagome dengan santainya berjalan sendiri menelusuri jalanan aspal yang sekarang sedang sepi, mungkin karena sedang hujan lebat orang-orang enggan untuk keluar rumah dan melakukan aktifitasnya.

Setelah ia keluar dari sekolah kagome langsung bergegas untuk menuju sebuah kedai yang sering ia kunjungi pada saat ia merasa malas untuk membuat makanan di rumah, dengan santai gadis itu berjalan, ia tidak mungkin berjalan dengan tergesa 'kan? Karena hujan yang sekarang sangat lebat hngga membuat langkahnya sedikit berat ketika berjalan di atas aspal yang digenangi oleh air.

Tanpa ia sadari seorang pemuda yang merampas bekal makan siangnya itu telah mengikutinya secara diam-diam dalam keheningan hujan.

.

.

Kagome sedikit menghela napasnya ketika ia menunggu pesanan makannya yang masih belum tersaji, kini ia telah sampai beberapa menit lalu dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah bangku yang terdapat di kedai tersebut. kini hanya dialah pealnggan yang berada di kedai itu sehingga membuatnya sedikit nyaman akan ketenangan yang ada dengan ditemani oleh suara hujan yang masih mendominasi.

Tak berapa lama seorang datang di kedai tersebut dan mendudukkan dirinya di saming Kagome, seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi terus mengikutinya. Dan Kagome masih belum menyadari dengan kehadiran pemuda Taishou itu.

Belum menyadarai ketika seorang pelayan menghampirinya dan membawakan seporsi penuh daging wagyu dan dua cangkir air hangat dengan ditemani oleh poci yang juga berisi air mineral hangat.

Mata gadis itu menunjukkan keterkejutan ketika mendapati pesanannya yang ia pesan sebelumnya berubah, ia hampir saja ingin protes ketika keterkagetannya ditambah dengan pemuda yang duduk disampingnya.

"Pesanan anda sudah siap, Tuan," Ucap sang pelayan menunjukkan senyuman ramahnya kepada setiap pelanggan yang datang ke kedat tersebut.

Sessoumaru yang dipanggil 'tuan' itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanhya sekali lalu mulai mengambil daging wagyu itu dan melatakkannya pada sebuah panggangan yang terdapat di atas meja.

Kagome bersiap protes ketika pelayan itu mulai menjauhi mejanya, tapi hal tersebut embali dicela oelah Sessoumaru, "Kau makanlah!" Ucapnya memerintah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kagome sedikit mengernyitkan alis heran.

"Makanlah daging itu! Kau lapar, bukan?"

Kagome semakin bingung akan ucapan Sessoumaru, maksudnya ia memakan daging itu? Daging porsi besar denganharga yang tinggi? Tidak! Ia tidak akan memakannya!

Uangnya mana cukup untuk membayar bill daging wagyu ini, Kagome hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak mau.

"Bukankah kau yang bilang kalau aku harus membayar semua makanan dari bentomu itu? Ini adalah bayarannya," Ucap Sessoumaru santai, ia meletakkan daging yang sudah dirasanya matang ke atas piring yang disodorkan kearah Kagome.

Jadi pemuda itu menganggap serius ucapannya tdi siang? Ia sungguh tidak menyangka.

"Err… Etoo apa kau yang akan membayarnya?" Mata Kagome sedikit bersinar dengan ucapa Sesshoumar, jarang-jarang dia bisa memakan daging wagyu yang terkenal sangat mahal di jepang ini.

Sesshoumaru hanya bergumam tidak jelas mengiayakan ucapan kagome, dengan sedikit ragu gadis itu meraih daging yang berada diatas piring yang baru saja disodorkan Sessoumaru tadi dan mulai melahap daging itu dengan perlahan, ia tidak ingin kenikmatan daging itu menghilang begitu saja di dalam mulutnya.

"Ittadakimasu!" Serunya pelan sembari menikmati daging itu.

Sesshoumaru hanya diam memandang gadis disampingnya ini melahap daging itu dengan penuh kenikmatan, mungkin dengan cara ini ia hanya bisa dekat dengan Kagome.

Seseorang yang memang sudah lama ia perhatikan.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for the review chap 2:**

**Mitama31773, nagisa naginata, rin nara seasui, Zocchan, azela, and Moku-chan.**

**Akhir kata, review, please!**

**Salam~ **

**Shiroi no Tsuki**


	4. Be My Girlfriend!

Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

With You © Shiroi no Tsuki

Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO'S, Pairing Undetermined, DLL.

.

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

.

.

-chapter 4-

.

.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.**

**.**

Kagome's POV

.

Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku di koridor sekolah ini, jam pelajaran memang sudah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi akau baru saja bisa keluar dari pelajaran tambahan yang menyebalkan itu—Matematika—aku sama sekali tidak menyukai pelajaran itu, sungguh.

Kini langkahku berjalan tanpa tahu tempat yang aku tuju. Sebenarnya memang sekarang waktunya untukku pulang, tapi ada sedikit perasaan tidak enak menghampiriku. Hingga akhirnya sekarang aku hanya berjalan-jalan di koridor sekolah tanpa tahu tujuanku.

Mungkin jika aku menemukan Inuyasha aku akan mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama. Yah mungkin?

Langkahku memelan ketika aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang dihasilkan oleh sepatu seseorang tersebut di belakangku, jantungku jadi sedikit berdebar akannya. Inuyasha kah?

Bahkan untuk menolehkan kepalaku saja enggan, bagaimana kalau bukan? Tapi aku berharap. Tubuhku menjadi membeku ketika suara langkah itu juga memelan ketika sudah berada tidak jauh dariku. Jantungku kian berdebar tak karuan. Aku gugup ditambah rasa takut jika orang yang berjalan dibelakangku bukanlah pemuda yang ku harapkan.

"!"

Aku tersentak ketika sebuah tangan besar menepuk pundakku, jantungku semakin bergemuruh seakan akan keluar dari rongganya. Itu hanya lah rasa keterkejutanku. Perlahan aku menolehkan kepala kearah seseorang yang menepuk pundakku tersebut, sedikit rasa harapan itu ada.

Namun, hilang seketika.

Aku hanya melihat seorang pemuda bermata _caramel_, mata yang sama. Tapi bukan, bukan pemuda ini yang sedang aku harapkan. Perasaan kecewa menghampiriku ketika mendapati kenyataan itu. Bukan yah? Padahal aku sangat berharap.

Menghilangkan rasa kecewaku yang mungkin nantinya akan kentara, aku mendengus.

"Apa yang kau lakukuan?" tanyaku pada pemuda itu yang masih setia memegang pundakku.

Ia memutar kedua bola mata _caramel_nya, "Harusnya aku yang bertannya…"

Lagi-lagi hanya dengusan yang aku berikan padanya, sungguh aku tidak begitu menyukai pemuda di hadapanku ini.

Yah aku tahu kalau dia adalah seorang keamanan sekolah di sekolah ini, sekedar untuk mengabaikannya aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku yang tanpa tujuan. Namun langkahku yang pendek-pendek terhenti ketika ia juga mengikutiku. Apa sih maunya pemuda ini? aku berbalik menatap matanya dengan intens. Hey jangan kira aku takut dengan pandangan matanya yang tajam itu.

"Jangan mengikutiku!" seruku seraya menunjukkan jari telunjukku di hadapannya bermaksud mengancam pemuda tersebut. tapi aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan hanyalah sia-sia. Ia malah balas memandangku intens, jujur. Aku sedikit malu akan hal itu entah kenapa, yang pasti yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memandang objek lain dan segera menurunkan tanganku yang tadi teracung ke arahnya.

Kulihat dengan ekor mataku ia sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya, "Sepertinya kita menuju jalan yang sama."

Aku hanya mendengus kesal dan meneruskan langkahku yang tidak pasti ini, diiringi dengan pemuda yang berada di beakangku sekarang.

Hening beberapa saat tercipta diantara kami berdua, sebenarnya aku merasa kurang nyaman dengan keheningan ini. sedikit melirik ekor mataku mengarah ke arahnya, masih sama. Pemuda itu masih tetap dengan tenang melangkahkan kakinya seperti penguntit bagiku. Aku merasa semakin gelisah dan kucoba untuk mempercepat langkahku.

Sungguh aku ingin menghindarinya.

Langkahku yang semakin ku percepat seketika berhenti ketika sebuah tangan kekar menarikku dan menghentikan langkahku menuju belokan koridor. Aku terkejut, namun secepat keterkejutanku secepat itulah diriku bisa mengendalikan diriku kembali seperti semula, menatapnya dengan tajam walaupun pemuda ini tidak akan pernah terpengaruh dengan tatapan mataku. Aku selalu bertanya kenapa pemuda ini selalu ada sih? Sentah sejak kapan ia mulai merasuki kehidupanku. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu apa maksud dari pemuda itu menarik tanganku dan bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Apa yang—hmpfh!" kata-kataku terhenti ketika ia mendekap mulutku berusaha agar aku tidak mengeluarkan suara yang keras, aku memberontak tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang ia menghimpitku dengan tubuhnya dan itu membuatku merasa sedikit… tidak nyaman? Atau… gugup?

Sedetik kemudian ketika aku menyadari hal itu entah kenapa aku merasakan wajahku sedikit memanas, mungkin efek dari tubuhnya yang menghimpitkulah yang membuatku menjadi sedikit… panas?

Tangan kekar itu masih setia mendekap mulutku yang berusaha berontak dengan menggunakan tangan kananku untuk melepaskan tangannya yang besar itu dari mulutku. Namun hasilnya nihil. Sekuat aku mencoba melepaskannya ia malah semakin erat mendekap mulutku. Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Aku penasaran denga apa yang sedang menjadi objek pandangannya sekarang. Hingga aku tidak boleh melihat di belokan koridor itu.

Kulihat mata _caramel_nya yang menatap tajam lurus kearah objek yang membuatku penasaran.

Aku menyerah dengan dekapan tangannya di mulutku, akhirnya aku membiarkan saja dirinya terus menutup mulutku dengan tangannya,hingga akhirnya dekapan itu sedikit meloggar.

Sedikit merasa kesempatan bagiku untuk melepaskan diri darinya, aku segera mendorong tubuhnya yang lengah itu dan segera membalikkan tubuhku pada tembok dan melihat apa yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya yang membuat diri pemuda itu begitu membeku dan sama-sekali tidak membiarkan ku melihatnya.

Sedetik kemudian jantungku berpacu cepat, aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan sekarang. Yang pasti pemandangan di hadapanku sekarang benar-benar membuatku hampir tidak bisa bernapas. Bahkan kedua tangnku yang tadinya memegang kemeja yang dikenakan pemuda itu kini menjatuh di kedua sisi tubuhku, tubuhku sedikit bergetar dan tanpa terasa suatu liquid bening jatuh di pipiku.

Air mata…

Aku menangis?

Kenapa?

Kenapa aku harus melihat pemandangan yang sebenarnya tidak ingin pernah aku pedulikan, bahkan aku sangat menyangkal keadaan yang sekarang telah terpantul di mata hitamku.

Aku hanya terdiam…

Dengan sakit menyaksikan seseorang yang sebenarnya kusukai telah bersama orang lain yang bahkan sahabatku sendiri.

Ditambah lagi mereka berciuman,

Yah berciuman dengan penuh dengan tekanan yang begitu menunjukkan kasih sayang dari keduanya, jujur. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengindahkan bahwa sekarang mereka teerlihat sangat cocok.

Inuyasha dan Kikyou…

Entah kenapa aku menjadi merasa orang yang bodoh saat ini, mencintai orang yang ternyata memiliki kekasih sahabat sendiri 'heh?

Hatiku terasa ngilu ketika mendapati kenyataan yang baru saja aku pikirkan, mataku masih terpaku pada kedua insane yang masih terbuai akan ciu,an mereka hingga tidak menyadari kehadiranku yang tepat berada di belakang Inuyasha.

Sungguh aku tidak tahan untuk bisa menahan air mataku, liquid bening itu mengalir dengan derasnya tanpa sekehendakku. Walaupun aku menolaknya, cairan itu masih tetap menetes menuruni pipiku. Aku benar-benar terpaku, bahkan tubuhku serasa enggan untuk digerakkan. Apa harus ini yang terus aku saksikan sampai akhir dsari ciuman mereka?

Selang beberpa menit aku hanya terdiam, aku merasakan sedikit tarikan di pergelangan tanagnku yang dengan sigap pemuda tadiyang kembali menarik tanganku dan mendekap tubuhku erat, tubuhku sedkit tersentak ketika aku merasakan kehangatan yang bersumber dari tubuh pemuda tersebut.

"Sesshoumaru?" panggilku pada pemuda itu.

Ia hanya diam tidak merespon panggilanku yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah pertannyaan, kenapa tiba-tiba dia memelukku erat?

Sebuah perasaan hangat tiba-tiba mengalir dalam darahku, aku tidak tahu mengapa. Yang pasti air mata itu malah semakin mengencang ketika ia mengelus rambutku dengan lembut. Aku membutuhkannya sekarang, tidak aku pungkiri hal itu. Aku semakin merapatkan tubuhku pada Sesshoumaru dan memegang belakang kemejanya dengan erat sekedar menghilangkan rasa sakitku.

Aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa aku menerima simpati dari pemuda ini, bahkan aku bisa mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang teratur.

"Tenaglah, aku ada disini…" ucapan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan lebih merapatkan tubuhku pada dada bidangnya, sayup-sayup aku mendengar decapan dari sepasang yang sedang berciuman itu. Buru-buru Sesshoumaru tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukanku dan segera menarik tangan mungilku menjauh dari tempat itu. Namun langkah kami yang baru beberapa meter beranjak terhenti, seketika sebuah suara yang begitu kukenal memanggil nama Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru?" panggilnya dengan sedikit nada keterkejutan di dalamnya.

Aku tersentak, tidak berani menolehkan kepalaku pada seseorang—Inuyasha—yang menyebut pemuda yang sedang menggenggam tanganku semakin erat itu.

Sesshoumaru mmenolahkan suaranya kearah Inuyasha, rupanya ritual(?) mereka sudah sedikit melirik dengan ekor mataku pada Sesshoumaru yang menatap tajam pada Inuyasha.

"Kagome?" Kikyo—gadis yang berada di samping Inuyasha memanggilku dengan nada bingung, mungkin ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat kamu yang tiba-tiba berada di sini, atau mungkin ia merasa malu mereka telah tertangkap basah oleh kami berdua behwa mereka telah berciuman.

Aku tidak mau menole, tidak sebelum air mataku berhenti mengalir. Sesshoumaru menarik tanganku dan kembali mendekapku dalam dada bidangnya seakan enggan membiarkanku untuk sejkedar melihat pemandangan yang berada di balik punggungku.

"Maaf, mengganggu," ucap Sesshoumaru sembari menarik tubuhku yang ringkihku menajuh dari mereka, sedikkit perasaan lega menghampiriku.

Setelahnya aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi dengan Inuyasha dan Kikyo.

Aku sedikit menghela napas ketika Sesshoumaru mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lingkungan sekolah.

.

End of Kagome's POV

.

.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

.

.

Terpaku.

Itulah yang dialami oleh Inuyasha dan Kikyo sepeninggal mereka berdua di koridor itu.

Kikyou merasakan tepukan pelan pada pucuk kepalanya, ia menolah dan mendapati Inuyasha yang tersenyum padanya sembari mengusap pelan surai hitamnya. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan lembut membuat sang gadis mengembangkan senyum manisnya, sedikit rasa malu menghampiri Kikyou ketika ia ditatap intens oleh Inuyasha.

"_Ne_, Inyuasha!" panggil Kikyou dengan sedikit nada gugup di dalamnya, "Apa kita dilihat oleh mereka?" lanjutnya kemudian seraya menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ia sedikit takut jika Kagome dan Sesshoumaru yang melihatnya seperti itu akan menimbulakn rasa tidak nyaman nantinya.

Inuyasha hanya menanggapinya dengan cengirannya yang membuat Kikyou merasa sedikit kesal akan tingkah pemuda tersebut, hey ini tidak lucu! Bahkan kekasihnya ini meungkin saja menertawakannya sekarang. Ia berkata dengan serius!

"_Saa_?" hanya itulah jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Inuyasha. Itu adalah jawaban yang sama sekali tidak diingikan Kikyou.

Gadis itu meninggalkan Inuyasha di belakangnya, ia kesal dengan pemuda yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Inuyasha menatap bingung Kikyou yang menghiraukannya begitu ia menjawab pertannyaan tadi, memang apa yang salah dari jawabannya sih? Ia tidak mengerti dengan sifat gadis itu.

Menghela napas pendek, pemuda itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya segera menyusul Kikyou yang berada jauh di depannya.

"Hey! Tunggu Kikyou, apa salahku?"

Kikyou makin melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, ia sudah malas berdebat dengan pemuda kekanakan seperti itu. Namun ada seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah gadis itu ketika ia mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, biarlah Kagome dan Sesshoumaru meliat mereka. Dengan begitu ia tidak perlu membeberkan bahwa ia dan Inuyasha sekarang sedang menjalin hubungan 'kan?

Sungguh sebenarnya Kikyou tidak tahu apa yang sekarang dirasakan oleh Kagome sekarang.

Tanpa disadarinya, sebuah tangan mengamit jari mungilnya. Membuat gadis bersurai hitam itu sedikit terjengit ketika merasakan kehangatan yang di rasakannya ketika tangan itu menggenggam tangannya dengan posessif, lembut dan hangat.

Kikyou menolehkan kepalanya pada pemuda yang telah menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut itu, ia tersenyum. Senyum yang bahkan tidak pernah ia tunjukkan kepada pemuda lain selain Inuyasha. Pemuda yang selama ini sedikit demi sedikit mulai ia kagumi dan berakhir dengan menjadi kekasihnya, ternyata apa yang ia takutkan selama ini telah hilang di telan oleh kenyatan bahwa pemuda itu juga menyukainya. Ketakutan akan Kagome lah yang akan dipilih oleh pemuda bermata _caramel _tersebut.

Yah, sekarang ia percaya pada pemuda tersebut.

"_Ne_, Inuyasha,"

"Hn?"

"Apa Kagome dan Sesshoumaru…?"

Inuyasha mengernyitkan alisnya ketika Kikyou menjeda kalimatnya cukup panjang, ia jadi penasaran apa yang kan diucapkan oleh Kikyou selanjutnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"…Mereka pacaran?" dengan ragu Kikyou melanjutkan, tangannya yang tidak di genggam oleh Inuyasha menggaruk pelipisnya tanda ia berpikir.

Inuyasha tergelak dengan pertnyaan yang terlontar dari mulut gadisnya itu, ia merasa sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar pernyataan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut gadisnya.

"Kau yakin begitu?" tanyanya dengan keraguan yang sangat amat.

Inuyasha tidak akan pernah percaya jika pemuda yang terkenal dingin dan pendiam itu mau bersama Kagome yang sangat berisik itu—menurutnya.

Kikyou merengut mendapati perkatan Inuyasha yang meragukan itu, apa pemuda itu meragukannya? Langkahnya seketika terhenti dan menghadapkan tubuh pemuda itu padanya, "Aku yakin, kau tidak melihat pandangan Sesshoumaru terhadap Kagome barusan? "

Inuyasha menggaruk tenguknya bimbang, ia memang tidak begitu memperhatikan pendangan Sesshoumaru terhadap Kagome, yang ia lihat hanyalah punggung Kagome yang bersandar pada Sesshoumaru. Yah, ia sedikit merasa aneh ketika melihat punggung Kagome yang sedikit bergetar? Entahlah ia tidak yakin akan hal itu.

Pemuda bermata caramel itu hanya menghela napas dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti, "Mungkin—"

Hanya sebuah kata itulah yang dapat ia lontarkan ketiak ia memang merasakan keraguan pada hatinya, ia menjadi bimbang. Entah kenapa sedikit perasaan tidak rela menghampirinya ketika melihat Kagome dekat dengan pemuda menyebalkan itu.

.

.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

.

.

Kagome masih terdiam di tempatnya ketika ia telah tiba di sebuah taman yang memang dibilang sangat sepi, entah kenapa Sesshoumaru membawanya ketempat sesepi itu. Ia tidak mengerti, tapi yang pasti perasaan Kagome sekarang lebih merasa lega dari sebelumnya ketika ia dengan bebas menangis sesenggukan di samping pemuda yang menyebalkan itu, ia tidak peduli lagi pada pemuda itu. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah perasaan lega yang sekarang telah menghampirinya, yah walau masih ada perasaan sakit yang akan di bawanya sampai ke rumah dan mungkin akan membuatnya kembali menangisi kebodohannya yang menyukai seseorang yang sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapnya.

"Jadilah pacarku!" Kagome tersentak ketika sebuah suara merasuki gendang telinganya. A-apa? Apa yang di ucapkan pemuda tersebut? apa ia tidak salah dengar?

Kagome menoleh dan mendapati pemuda yang yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya itu juga menoleh padanya. Matanya begitu intens memandang.

Detik berikutnya ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya, entah kenapa ia tidak mengerti. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berpacu lebih cepat. Bahkan hingga tidak terkontrol, ia tidak mengerti, ini bahkan melebihi rasa gugupnya jika ia bertemu dengan Inuyasha.

"Aku tidak dengar ucapanmu." Alasan itulah yang diberikan Kagome pada pemuda di sampingnya.

Sesshoumaru tidak menyerah, ia semakin merapatkan dirinya pada kagome dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu hingga bibir pemuda bermata _caramel_ itu sedikit menyentuh telinga kagome yang _sensitive_. Dengan sedukttif Ia berbisik mengulangi kata yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

"Jadilah pacarku!" Perintahnya tanpa keraguan.

Blush!

Seketika wajah gadis bermarga Higurashi itu merona ketika mendengar ucapan Sesshoumaru yang membuatnya sedikit merinding dengan napasnya yang berhembus menyentuh daun telinganya yang _sensitive_ itu, sekarang ia benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh paemuda bermata _caramel _tersebut. jadilah pacarnya! Yah pernyataan, tidak. Bisa dibilang perintah itu benar-benar nyata ia dengar. Pemuda itu sungguh sangat dekat dengannya, jadi tidak mungkin ia bisa salah dengar lagi 'kan?

"A-aku—" Kagome sangat gugup sekarang,entah datang dari mana perasaan itu. Bagaimana tidak? Ia telah ditembak pemuda yang dikagumi oleh hampir seluruh siswi sekolahnya. Mungkin itu memang sedikit berlebihan, tapi apa yang tidak sih bagi Sesshoumaru. Nyatanya memang sudah banyak gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya padanya, namun ditolak mentah–mentah oleh pemuda di sampingnya ini. Ia pun tidak tahu apa alsan pemuda tersebut.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakan."

Lagi, Kagome terjengit ketika suara pemuda itu mengalun begitu dekat di telinganya, ia masih belum menjauhkan dirinya pada Kagome.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita pacaran!" pemuda itu—Sesshoumaru—memutuskan secara sepihak. Ia tidak memikirkan Kagome yang sekarang dilanda patah hati.

Lama terdiam, Kagome seakan patung hidup yang sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi ataupun pergerakan ditubuhnya. Ia hanya mematung.

Jadi…

Sekarang?

Ia dan Sesshoumaru?

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

A/N: Chap 4 selesai~ gomen baru bisa update sekarang ^^. Makasih buat _**Moku-chan**_ yang udah review*

.

Salam~

Shiroi no Tsuki

.


	5. Make Me Love You, Please!

Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

With You © Shiroi no Tsuki

Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO'S, DLL.

.

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

.

.

-chapter 5-

.

.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak!

Tidak!

Tidak!

Kagome terus menjerit dalam hati bahwa apa yang di dengarnya ini adalah sebuah suara desau angin yang tidak mungkin dilontarkan oleh Sesshoumaru.

Berkali-kali hatinya menjerit namun itu tiada guna setelah pemuda itu kembali mengucapkan kata sakralnya.

"Baiklah! Mulai sekarang kita pacaran!"

Keputusan itu akhirnya diputuskan oleh Sesshoumaru sendiri, tanpa beban, tanpa memikirkan perasaan Kagome yang baru saja patah hati, dan tanpa mau menunggu jawaban dari sang gadis. Ini adalah keputusan sepihak darinya.

Tapi sepertinya lebih baik begitu dari pada menunggu Kagome yang terus saja memandangnya kosong bak tanpa nyawa.

Sesshoumaru bangkit berdiri seraya menarik tangan mungil Kagome agar gadis Higurashi itu juga berdiri di sampingnya, "Kita pulang!" perintahnya lagi.

Ini sungguh diluar dari apa yang di mimpikan Kagome selama ini, sungguh ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan mendapatkna pacar dengan cara seperti ini. bahkan dalam keadaan dia yang sedang patah hati karena melihat pemuda yang disukainya memiliki gadis lain.

Ia hanya diam saja ketika pemuda itu mulai menarik pergelangan tangannya menuju rumahnya.

Bahkan hingga saat ini ia tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

.

.

Malam mulai menjelang ketika mereka telah berada di depan rumah Kagome.

"Kau tidak menawari kekasihmu ini masuk?" ucap Sesshoumaru dengan percaya dirinya yang tinggi.

Kagome mengernyitkan alisnya, masuk katanya? Memang dia siapanya Kagome?

"Aku kekasihmu…"

Ucapan itu... seakan Sesshoumaru dapat membaca pikiran Kagome, bahkan gadis itu sedikit tersentak akannya.

"Masuklah…" Ucap Kagome lirih diiringi dengan Sesshoumaru yang dengan cepat memasuki rumahnya yang terbilang sepi tersebut.

Pemuda bermata _caramel_ itu dengan cepat menduduki dirinya pada meja makan yang langsung terhubung pada ruang tamu, matanya meneliti setiap sesuatu yang ada pada meja makan. "Hei."

Kagome menolehkan kepalanya yang awal perhatainnya berpusat pada isi tasnya, "Apa?" jawab gadis itu seadanya sekedar untuk merespon tamunya ini.

"Aku lapar..."

Sejenak bibir gadis Higurashi itu sedikit mengerucut ketiaka ia mendengar penuturan Sesshoumaru yang seenak jidatnya mengatakan bahwa dia lapar, gadis itu berkacak pinggang menghadap Sesshoumaru. Matanya yang hitam meniti setiap tingkah yang dilakukan oleh peuda tersebut.

Dengan cepat Sesshoumaru menghambur pada isi kulkas milik Kagome yang... lumayan kosong?, Kagome semakin mengernyitkan alisnya.

Ia lelah, sungguh sangat lelah akibat kejadian tadi siang disekolahnya. Otaknya terus memikirkan pemuda berambut perak yang dilihatnya tadi siang tanpa henti.

Sekarang, masalah baru telah menghadapinya. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi kekasih Sesshoumaru yang sama sekali tidak pernah ada dalam bayangannya sekalipun.

Tubuhnya tersentak ketika ia merasakan tepukan di bahunya, Kagome menoleh dan mendapati Sesshoumaru berada tepat di belakang punggungnya.

Dan itu sedikit, hanya sedikit membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat entah karena alasan apa—yang jelas ia merasakannya sekarang.

"Apa tidak ada makanan dirumahmu? Buatkan KEKASIHMU INI makanan!" Sesshoumaru menekankan kata-katanya pada kata 'kekasih' untuk menekankan pada Kagome bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya pada saat ditaman itu.

Tanpa kata, Kagome mengikuti saja ucapan Sesshoumaru. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak membantah ucapan pemuda tersebut. Bagai terhipnotis, ia dengan sigap melakukan apa yang diperntahkan Sesshoumaru.

Yah memang ia sekarang tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan pemuda tersebut, ia hanya menuruti saja apa kata Sesshoumaru terhadapnya. Bahkan ia tidak bisa protes ketika pemuda itu mengklaim dirinya adalah kekasihnya.

Entah apa yang dirasakannya, yang pasti Kagome hanya tidak ingin pemuda itu jauh darinya. Dan sejak kapan perasaan itu ada, ia tidak tahu.

Sesshoumaru melihat gerak tubuh Kagome yang sedang menyiapkan makanan untuknya, ia jadi merasa... seperti sepasang suami istri. Seyum tipis terukir pada bibir pemuda tersebut ketika ia memikirkannya.

"Kau seperti istriku, Kagome."

Sesshoumaru semakin menyinggungkan senyum tipisnya membuat Kagome menghentikan aktifitasnya memotong sayuran untuk dijadikan salad terhenti. Gadis itu mendelik, niatnya untuk membuatkan makanan terhenti seketika ketika mendengar kata tersebut mengalun begitu saja dari mulut sang pemuda.

Brakkk!

Ia menghempaskan pisau yang dia pegang ke atas meja dihadapannya, tubuhnya berbalik mengahadap Sesshoumaru yang berada di belakangnya, "Apa maksudmu?" ucapnya kasar seraya menunjukkan jari telunjukknya tepat dihadapan wajah pemuda tersebut.

Sesshoumaru hanya menatap Kagome dengan pandangan geli, bukannya takut akan kemarahan Kagome. Ia malah tersenyum sumringah terhadap gadis itu.

Kagome menegang ketika mendapati senyuman pemuda di hadapannya ini sungguh... menawan?

Hei baru kali ini ia melihat senyuman sumringah pemuda itu, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka pemuda yang terkenal dingin itu menyunggingkan senyum seprti itu.

Jemarinya yang tadi mengacung ke arah Sesshoumaru kini melemas hingga berada di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Ini sungguh diluar kendalinya, ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya sekarang. Yang ia yakini kini pasti wajahnya telah memerah melihat senyuman itu, ia jadi seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta saja—Tunggu... jatuh cinta?

.Tidak.

Kagome menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, ia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta dengan begitu cepat setelah patah hati.

Mata gadis bersurai hitam itu kembali fokus pada pemuda di hadapannya yang masih sama seperti tadi dengan senyuman menawanya yang memikat.

Sesshoumaru mengernyitkan alisnya melihat wajah Kagome yang kini memerah, "Kau sakit?" tanyanya sok polos, padahal dirinya sudah tahu apa yang menyebabkan wajah Kagome memerah seperti itu, Sesshoumaru ini memang menawan 'kan? Batinnya narsis sendiri.

"Tidak!" jawab Kagome sembari menapik tangan Sesshoumaru ketika pemuda itu akan menyentuhkan tangannya pada dahi Kagome.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak sakit!"

"Benarkah?" Kagome menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu yang diikuti oleh Sesshoumaru.

Dengan cepat gadis itu meraih tas pemuda tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada sang empunya dengan kasar.

"Pulanglah..." lirih Kagome terlihat lelah.

Sesshoumaru hanya diam, mengamati perubahan ekspresi wajah gadis di depannya, tangannya yang kini mengenggam tas miliknya mencengkram erat bahan kain dari tas tersebut. Apa ini? Wajah seperti ini lagi? Ia tidak suka melihatnya!

"Kau mengusir kekasihmu ini?" ucap Sesshoumaru dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa yang disengajakan.

Kagome menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak tahu harus menunjukkan wajah seperti apa pada pemuda itu, yang jelas ia sudah benar-benar diluar kesabarannya. Ia tidak menyukai pemuda ini. Bahkan untuk melihat wajahnya saja ia menjadi enggan.

"Yah, aku mengusir kekasihku Sesshoumaru dari rumahku!" jawabnya pelan dengan nada sarkastik.

Pemuda bermata karamel itu terdiam.

Dengan pelan ia melangkahkan kakinya maju mendekati gadis yang diam-diam selalu ia perhatikan tersebut. Secara hati-hati tangan kekar Sesshoumaru meraih pucuk kepala Kagome yang hanya diam tidak merespon, didorongnya pelan kepala gadis itu mendekat padanya dan mengecup pelan kening Kagome dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Baiklah, aku pulang..." ucapnya seraya menjauh dari gadis tersebut dan menuju depan pintu, "Jaga dirimu—" lanjutnya sedikit tercekat ketika ia sudah membuka pintu dan kembali menutupnya dengan pelan.

Kagome hanya termenung memandang kepergian Sesshoumaru yang telah ia usir, 'apa aku terlalu jahat?' tannya batinnya meringis. Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud begitu, ia hanya ingin pemuda itu menutup mulutnya, ia malah berharap pemuda itu menemaninya sekarang bukannya malah meninggalkannya seperti ini. Ia mengira Sesshoumaru akan menolak keinginan palsunya itu dan akan tetap berada di sisinya. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Ia malah pergi meninggalkan Kagome dalam kesunyian dan lagi-lagi patah hati yang menderanya kini muncul kembali.

Perlahan gadis itu memegang dahinya yang baru saja didentuh oleh bibir tipis Sesshoumaru—hangat—seperti ini kah ciuman dari seorang kekasih? Tapi...

"Apa Sesshoumaru marah padaku?" gumamnya lirih seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa di beakangnya.

.

.

.

.

Sesshoumaru menapakkan kakinya pada taman yang yang masih lenggang, matahari memang enggan untuk menampakkan sinarnya akibat awan gelap yang menaunginya. Mungkin pagi ini akan turun hujan lagi, musim yang seperti ini memang menyebalkan. Jika saja ia tidak menunggu seseorang, ia pasti tidak akan mau datang ketempat yang menurutnya merepotkan seperti ini.

Mata caramelnya menatap pada pergelangan tangannya yang melingkar sebuah jam tangan,

Jam 07:30.

Dirinya mendesah malas, mungkin ia terlalu bersemangan untuk menemui gadis pujaannya itu sehingga ia tidak sadar kalau dirinya datang terlalu pagi. Belum lagi awan mendung yang tidak mendukung cuaca cerah hari libur ini.

Dengan langkah terpaksa pemuda itu bergegas menuju kedai makan sekedar mengisi perutnya yang kosong sejak ia berangkat tadi.

Tak berapa lama langkah pemuda itu terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah kedai, namun bukan kedai itulah yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya sekarang. Melainkan sepasang kekasih yang sekarang sedang berada di dalam kedai tersebut.

Keduanya terlihat seperti... sangat bahagia, tidak tahukah mereka bahwa ada seseorag yang sakit jika mereka bersama? Sesshoumaru menggeram ketika mengingat gadis yang sekarang muncul dalam sekelebat bayangannya—Kagome—

Pemuda bermata _caramel _itu mengepalkan tangannya erat, berusaha meredam emosinya yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dan entah kenapa selera makannya menjadi hilang seketika ia melihat pemandangan itu.

Sekarang Sesshoumaru mengabaikan rasa laparnya dan bergegas mencari Kagome, mungkin saja gadis itu sudah tiba di taman ini.

Tidak.

Ia tidak ingin pemandangan itu terlihat olah gadisnya.

.

.

Kagome tersenyum ceria ketika ia menapaki kaki jenjangnya pada sebuah taman yang telah diberitahukan oleh Sesshoumaru bahwa ia akan menunggunya di taman ini, apa ini bisa disebut sebagai kencan?

Gadis itu dengan cepat mengindahkan pemikiran hal tersebut, ia yakin bahwa ini bukanlah ajakan kencan. Mengingat semalam ia telah membuat pemuda tersebut marah padanya.

Tapi biar bagaimanapun, ia cukup merasa senang bahwa pemuda itulah yang membangunkannya bangun pagi untuk sekedar bertemu dengannya di taman kota. Yah walaupun ia sempat terusik akibat dering ponsenya yang terlalu beisik itu.

Dengan langkah tenang Kagome menelusuri jalanan taman yang berliku dan dipenuhi oleh bebatuan kerikil kecil.

Sesaat tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang berada tepat tidak jauh di depannya, "Sesshoumaru_-kun_!" panggilnya sembari melambaikan tangannya semangat.

Sesshoumaru yang dipanggil hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas dan segera menghampiri gadis tersbut, tanpa berpikir panjang ia menarik pergelangan tangan Kagome dan menarik gadis itu menjauh dari taman sekarang juga. Ia tidak memperdulikan protesan yang dilontarkan Kagome setelah ia berhasil membawa Kagome keluar dari taman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk menemuimu di taman itu? Lalu kenapa kau malah menyeretku ke luar taman, Sesshoumaru?" protes Kagome tidak terima, ia sudah akan kembali melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke taman itu ketika telinganya menangkap suara dingin Sesshoumaru yang mengalun.

"Kau tiak boleh ke sana, Kagome!"

"Apa—"

"Kita harus pergi."

Pemuda itu kembali menarik pergelangan tangan milik Kagome dan membawanya menjauh dari sana, tapi bukan Kagome namanya jika ia mau mengalah begitu saja.

Ia bahkan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, walaupun pemuda itu menariknya dengan cukup keras. Kagome malah mengembungkan pipinya dan menjongkokkan tubuhnya merajuk, ia hanya ingin ke taman itu. Apa salahnya sih?

"Kagome..." lantunan dingin itu mengalun lagi, namun itu tidak membuat Kagome gentar sekalipun.

"Aku lapar, paling tidak aku ingin makan sesuatu di taman," ajak Kagome sedikit manja.

Sungguh, jika saja ia tidak ingin menghindari sepasang kekasih yang berada di taman tersebut ia sudah dengan senang hati mengajak gadis itu ke kedai yang baru saja ia hampiri tadi. Tapi ia sungguh tidak ingin Kagome melihat pemandangan yang akan membuatnya patah. Ia tidak ingin melihat air mata gadis itu, cukup hanya sekali saja ia melihat Kagome yang seperti itu.

Tidak mendapat respon, akhirnya Kagome mencoba memegang tangan Sesshoumaru yang menggenggam tangannya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. "Aku mohon~" pintanya memelas.

Sesshoumaru menghela napas, "Kita akan mencari kedai di luar taman."

"Tapi aku ingin disana, Sesshoumaru-_kun._.."

"Tidak!"

Kagome mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Apa kau masih marah padaku tentang kejadian semalam?"

"..."

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban, gadis bersurai hitam itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangan Sesshoumaru padanya.

Hingga genggaman itu terlapas.

"_Gomen_, aku tidak ber—"

"Aku tahu, sekarang kita pergi dari sini!"

Ia sangat tahu pemuda bermata _caramel_ itu sangat keras kepala, tapi sungguh ia tidak pernah melihat Sesshoumaru yang seperti ini padanya. Karena penasaran ia mencoba melangkah mundur dan dengan sigap kakinya berlari cepat kembali memasuki taman itu menuju kedai favoritnya yang berda di sana.

Pemuda itu berjengit ketika mendapati Kagome sudah tidak lagi berada di hadapannya, melainkan telah berlari memasuki taman. _Kuso_! Cepat sekali dia.

Dengan cepat juga Sesshoumaru segera menyusul Kagome menuju kedai itu, tidak! Jangan sampai gadis itu melihatnya.

Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Gadis bersurai hitam itu dengan sengaja menambah kecepatan larinya ketika ia hampir sampai pada kedai yang ia maksud, dengan girang ia menoleh kebelakan, memperhatikan wajah Sesshoumaru yang sepertinya khawatir padanya. Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Kenapa ia tidak di perbolehkan masuk ke taman ini?

Langkah kaki Kagome terhenti ketika sudah sampai peda tujuannya, tanpa babibu lagi ia segera memasuki kedai itu dan dengan cepat menduduki dirinya pada bangku yang tersedia di sana. Ia mendesah lega karena sudah sampai pada tujuan awalnya.

Setelah beberapa menit dirasanya cukup untuk menetralkan pernapasannya yang beberapa saat lalu sempat terengah akibat larinya yang terbilang cukup cepat itu. Ia kemudian mencoba memanggil pelayan yang terdapat di kedai tersebut.

Namun niatnya terhenti ketika melihat pemandangan didepannya, wajahnya yang tadi berseri kini berubah menjadi menegang ketika sang pemuda yang dilihatnya itu juga menolah padanya.

"Kagome!" panggil pemuda tersebut dengan antusias.

Kagome hanya diam menatap nanar pemuda yang sedang memanggilnya tersebut, dan ditambah parah lagi tempat duduk ia dan sepasang kekasih itu saling berdekatan.

"Kagome-_chan_?" Kikyou yagn merasa sedkit aneh dengan tingkah Kagome mencoba untuk mengenyahkan keterbengongan gadis itu yang entah kenapa.

Gadis itu masih belum merespon panggilan dari Kikyou, ia hanya bungkam menatap keduanya sebelum tepukan halus mendarat dibahunya menyentakkan dirinya untuk tersadar dari diamnya. Kegome menolehkan kepalanya kaget ketika tangan kekar itu tiba-tiba memeluk perutnya. Hal sama juga dialami oleh kedua sepasang kekasih itu, mereka terkejut dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba Sesshoumaru yang dengan lanacng memeluk gadis di depannya.

"Ka-kau?" Kagome bergumam dengan tingkah aneh pemuda yang sekarang sedang merangkumnya tersebut.

"Sudah lama menuggu, hm?" ucap Sesshoumaru dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat-buat mesra.

Kagome refleks menganggukkan kepalanya.

Pemandangan tersebut membuat Inuyasha dan Kikyou terheran dibuatnya, apa mereka sepasang kekasih? Tidak biasanya Sesshoumaru bertingkah seperti begitu didepan orang lain.

"Apa kalian pacaran?" menghilangkan rasa penasarannya Kikyou bertanya pada keduanya untuk memastikan pemikirannya tersebut.

Inuyasha ikut menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia sependapat dengan ucapan kekasihnya.

Sesshoumaru melepaskan dekapannya pada Kagome ketika mendengar penuturan gadis di depannya, "ya..." jawabnya singkat dengan nada yang penuh kemantapan.

Mendengar penuturan Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha sedikit menegang mendengarnya. Benarkah mereka...? tidak mungkin! Ia bahkan tidak percaya dengan ucapan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kagome?" dengan ragu kekasih Kikyou itu bertanya pada gadis yang bersangkutan, ia bahkan ragu Kagome akan meng'iyakan ketika dilihatnya wajah miris gadis tersebut.

Kagome tersentak ketika namanya dipanggil oleh pemnuda yang sekarang telah membuatnya patah hati, ia hanya diam membeku tanpa bisa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Bahkan sekarang pemikiran gadis bersurai hitam itu tidak pada tempatnya. Ia hanya memandang kosong objek sebuah meja kosong di depannya.

Melihat hal tersebut, Sesshoumaru menarik pergelangan tangan Kagome agar gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya, "Kami harus pergi," ucapnya pada Inuyasha dan Kikyou seraya menarik gadis itu keluar dari kedai tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"_Ne,_ Inuyasha."

Inuyasha yang dipanggil oleh sang kekasih menolehkan kepalanya, "Hm?" gumam pemuda tersebut tanpa arti.

Ia memandang kosong gadis di hadapannya.

Kikyou dengan ragu sedikit meghela napas, ia tidak yakin bahwa apa yang ia tanyakan ini akan membuat Inuyasha dapat menjawabnya. Ia menjadi ragu ketika melihat mata pemuda tersebut yang terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya?"

Inuyasha tersenyum dengan pertannyaan konyol gadisnya tersebut, tentu saja boleh 'kan? Untuk apa gadis itu menanyakannya lagi.

Melihat senyuman pemuda di hadapannya, Kikyou tahu dengan pasti bahwa pemuda itu membolehkan dirinya untuk bertanya, tapi sesuatu membuatnya menjadi ragu. Ia tidak ingin kesalahpahaman menghapiri mereka pada akhirnya, ia menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan bertanya atau tidak? Perasaan ragu itu sangat jelas terlihat kentara pada wajahnya hingga membuat Inuyasha mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

"Kikyou?" panggil pemuda tersebut, ia mengibaskan tangan kanannya tepat di depan wajah Kikyou yang terlihat sedikit termenung itu.

Kikyou berjengit.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Dengan pandangan yang ragu Kikyou menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ah! _Na-nandemonai_."

"Ada yang kau pikirkan."

"Tidak, Inuyasha-_kun_."

"Lalu?"

"Aku... hanya ingin permen _lollypop_ itu!"

Kikyou menunjuk pedagang di luar kedai yang menjualkan berbagai permen _lollypop,_ Inuyasha menengok kebelakangnya mengarah pada apa yang telah ditunjuk oleh jemari kurus Kikyou.

"Apa aku boleh membelinya?"

Inyuasha tersenyum sembari mengajak kepalanya pelan, jika hanya itu yang diingikna Kikyou untuk apa gadis itu terlihat ragu mengucapkannya. Ia memang sedikit gemas pada tingkah kekasihnya ini.

Kikyou yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut hanya tersenyum, biarlah. Rasa penasarannya itu ia simpan entah sampai kapan, ia tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti ia tidak ingin pemuda di hadapannya ini jauh darinya.

Hanya itu yang ia inginkan.

Gadis itu merasakan tarikan lembut di pergelangan tangannya, tangan Inuyasha yang sekarang membawanya keluar dari kedai itu.

Ia mengikuti saja langkah pemuda itu menuju pedagang yang ia tunjuk sebelumnya.

Sungguh, ia menjadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat ini ketika kedatangan Sesshoumaru dan Kagome sebelumnya. Ia menjadi terus memikirkan pemuda yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya tersebut. Ia merasa tidak nyaman akan kahadiran dirinya ditengah-tengah persahabatan mereka, yah walaupun ia juga berteman sangat akrab pada kagome. Tapi ia sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangan kagome terhadap Inuyasha dan juga sebaliknya. Apa ini hanya perasaannya saja?

Kikyo tersentak ketika sebuah permen _lollypop_ berukuran besar berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kikyou?" Inuyasha menatap heran kepada kekasihnya ketika ia menyodorkan permen yang baru saja ia belikan kepada Kikyou, ia menjadi bingung dengan tingkah Kikyo yang berubah ketika pertemuan Kagome dan Sesshoumaru barusan. Apa gadis itu memikirkan sesuatu?

Perlahan Kikyou meraih permen yang disodorkan Inuyasha tersebut, Inuyasha tersenyum ketika menadapati Kikyou dengan ceria menerima permen yang baru saja diinginkannya. Mungkin yang ia pikirkan barusan hanyalah perasaannya saja.

"_Arigatou_, Inuyasha-_kun_..." ucap Kikyou seraya memeluk pemuda di hadapannya erat, ia tidak peduli pandangan orang-orang terhadapnya. Yang terspenting sekarang ia bisa bersama dengan seseorang yang sejak dulu disukainya.

.

.

.

.

Keadaan yang hening.

Angin yang berhembus kencang.

Dan rinai hujan mulai berjatuhan sungguh sangat menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan hati Kagome saat ini.

Sekarang mereka—Sesshoumaru dan Kagome—telah dengan santai menduduki sebuah bangku taman di bawah pohon sakura yang kini daunnya berjatuhan, keduanya memang belum membuka suara mereka sedikit pun ketika mereka tiba di tempat tersebut.

Memang sekarang tempat seperti inilah yang Kagome butuhkan untuk lagi-lagi menenangkan dirinya, bahkan pemuda di sebelahnya ini seperti sangat mengerti sekali jika ia sangat menyukai ketenangan dan rasa yang sejuk.

Gadis bersurai hitam itu dengan erat menggenggam kedua tangannya, kepalanya ia tundukkan makin dalam. "Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru menoleh pada Kagome yang sekarang semakin menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam.

"_Gomen to... arigatou_."

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kagome, "untuk apa?"

Perlahan wajah gadis di sampingnya itu mulai menegakkan kepalanya kembali dan menatap mata _caramel _Sesshoumaru intens. "Atas semuanya."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu."

Kagome tersenyum tulus ketika mendapatkan jawaban pemuda tersebut, tidak tahu kenapa perasaan sakit itu hilang begitu saja ketika ia mendengar suara dingin kekasih barunya itu.

"Aku tahu kau berusaha untuk tidak mempertemukanku dengan mereka, karena itu kau berusaha untuk melarangku ke taman itu. Seandainya saja aku menuruti perkataanmu aku pasti tidak akan... melihat mereka."

Sesshoumaru tetap bergeming pada tempatnya.

"Bisakah," Kagome sedikit menghela napasnya, ia sedikit merasa gugup ketika ia mengatakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya enggan untuk ia katakan. Sebenarnya ia malu.

Gadis itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya sehingga membuat pemuda itu sedikit mengernyitkan alis, "Apa?" tanya Sesshoumaru dengan nada sedikit penasaran di dalamnya.

"Bisakah kau membuatku mencintaimu?" dengan satu helaan napas gadis itu berucap seraya menghadap Sesshouamaru dan matanya terpejam erat malu jika ia melihat reaksi yang diberikan Sesshoumaru padanya.

Sesshouamru tersenuym lembut, "Tentu." Ucapnya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kagome. Ia senang Kagome meminta hal itu padanya.

Mendapat jawaban yang tak terduga dari Sesshoumaru dengan cepat ia membuka kedua mata hitamnya sekadar melihat ekspresi dari pemuda tersebut, namun hal itu urung ketika ia hanya bisa melihat kedua bola mata Sesshoumaru yang terpejam.

Tak dirasanyanya sentuhan lembut di bibirnya pun terasa lembut, apa ini? Sesshoumaru menciumnya!

Sungguh ia tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda itu akan melakukan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, sebenarnya ia tidak berani membayangkannya.

Bahkan ketika sesshoumaru memberi jarak sedikit diantara mereka Kagome masih saja tetap bergeming di tempat, pemuda bermata _caramel_ itu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah gadis yang di sukainya itu. Perlahan tangan kekar itu membelai pipi gadisnya dengan lembut seraya mendekatkan bibir tipisnya pada salah satu telinga kgome yang sensitif, dengan sengaja ia menghembuskan napas hangatnya pada telinga Kagome hingga membuat gadis itu terperanjat, "Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku." Ucapnya mantap, bibir itu pun menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Selesai~

Gomen yang udah nunggu ni fic, saya sempat terserang WB karena US -.-

Semoga [ara reader semua masih mau membaca fic *nunduk-nunduk

Makasih yang udah review:

**Moku-chan:** _makasih udah ngingetin ya^maaf juga ga bisa cepet balas PMnya, coz saya udah lama ga buka akun hehe,_ **Kirei**: _ini udah lanjut, tapi gomen lama~,_ **namikaze shira**: _wah makasih review nya, maaf ga bisa update kilat^, __**Guest**__: hehehe^^ disini memang Sesshoumaru suka sama Kagome, maaf ga bisa lanjut cepat~ tapi ini udah dilanjut kok,_ **Miwa Mitsuko**: _nasib mereka selanjutnya? Gimana yah?^^ hehehe makasih reviewnya~._

Yosh~ salam.

.

Shiroi no Tsuki

.


End file.
